


A Dream to Be Had

by NyteDisaster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Powerbottom Dream, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, im so sorry, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteDisaster/pseuds/NyteDisaster
Summary: Wet dreams are really bad when you're a professor who's been unofficially broken off with by your student who you shouldn't have ended up fucking in the first place.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 341





	A Dream to Be Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pin8appl3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pin8appl3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [just a bit hidden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826484) by [pin8appl3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pin8appl3/pseuds/pin8appl3). 



> Basically, this takes place BEFORE chapter 14 of the lovely fic 'just a bit hidden', and this is a gift fic for pin8appl3 as thanks for posting the lovely adaptation of the story! :D <3
> 
> Please... DON'T SHOW THIS TO EITHER CC and DO NOT ship real people! These are merely their personas! I know I'll probably get a lot of hate for this, but sometimes it's difficult to not like something like this, I'm so sorry! If you don't like it, PLEASE, please please just scroll away. If you do, I hope that you enjoy this fic! I'm not really one for writing, so I'm sorry!

The drive home was, shockingly,  _ almost _ lonely.

It was an empty home he went back to, but it had never felt like this. The night was calm, the air still, but with each breath he took, he felt himself more weighed down, something seizing his chest, claiming it for the night and bathing it in tar. It kept his breaths short and his mind melted from the exhaustion of it all. 

Some sleep would do him good, so he’d seek out his bed, stripping down from his suit, not bothering to hang it up, allowing the expensive fabric to crumple up on the floor in a messy pile. 

Needless to say, he wasn’t quite feeling like himself. 

Was he sick? Had he caught something from his father? It was such a brief time at the estate, but he figured that something could have been contracted in the time he’d been there. 

_ Could Wastake have caught it too?  _

His lips would twist into a scowl at the uninvited thought, too agitated to bother with a shower at the moment. He’d roll right into bed and settle himself in, ignoring how his boxers clung to him a bit too tightly. Certainly, he’d will  _ that  _ mess away before it became more of a problem than he had been intending it to be. 

With a decisive huff, he’d force himself to sleep, the calm before the storm always coming in softer breaths before his mind was consumed with blissful darkness. 

To say he never dreamed was an understatement. There wasn’t much going on in his subconscious that he dared to acknowledge, but tonight was different. In the vast space of darkness, he’d find himself drawn to a light in the center, the floor like water beneath his feet.

He was dressed to the nines, in a suit far more dressy than the usual ones he wore, but still something he’d take to a flashy event. He hadn’t been to one in so long, so why was he bothering with it now? 

There wouldn’t be much time to figure this out, a lithe form coming to shape beneath the light. It was bathed in what could only be described as an ‘angelic’ light, skin as pale as porcelain and dotted with golden flecks. The wispy locks as equally enchanting and striking against the pale silk that swathed his body and the complementary adornment of precious metals that made him seem more like a thing to be had than a person.

It was almost as if Dream was untouchable. Something unattainable. Yet he knew just how his own hands had sullied the man in a way that made them both hungry for more. 

When was the last time he had ever been such a sap? Much less idealistic? 

He couldn’t recall, unimpressed with what he saw until the form began to move, hazel eyes pinning him down in place, playful mirth embedded in them. There was something more sinister in the gaze, but it was taunting nevertheless, daring Techno to come closer. 

It was nearly impossible to take a step, a laugh that he couldn’t recall ever hearing spilling from the other’s lips. It would echo and flood his thoughts, leaving him more confused than anything. 

And in a second, he found himself on his back, startled by the sudden switch up, as he could have sworn not one of them had moved. 

Cold fingers caressed his chin, kisses being trailed down his jaw, the eagerness from his student at a whole new level. 

It disturbed him as much as it aroused him. 

He’d do nothing more than watch his fingers work now, Dream’s figure sliding down his front. The fabric of his tie would be undone, the same fate given to the buttons on his suit, cold fingers gracing his exposed skin as he sucked in a breath. 

Finally, his face would level with his crotch, their eyes locked together as he teased the edge of his waistband, stopping short there. Another laugh. Techno’s lip would twitch in irritation, his frustration only snowballing into something more as soon as his student spoke up. 

“ _ You want me so bad it makes you look like an idiot.”  _ His words were sharp but still carried a listlessness to them as he rose back up to settle on Techno’s hips, the silk fabrics that clung to him slowly falling short of his elbows. 

Techno would grit his teeth, attempt an escape, but his plans would be foiled as a sultry whine spilled from the blonde’s lips, a roll of his hips keeping Techno still for the time being. He was curious to see how it would play out, either that, or he had fallen into a trap of some sort, enchanted by the figure that moved over him. 

It wasn’t until Dream was face to face with him that he realized his wrists were now bound in a taught ribbon that clung to something he couldn’t see. It kept his arms still, but only seemed to tick him off. 

_ He wanted to touch him. _

A gentle jerk of his arms would cause Dream to laugh and tut his tongue, head shaking slowly as if having to chastise a petulant child who couldn’t listen to directions. It made his ears burn. Being looked down on like this, by him of all people. Could this be a nightmare of some sort? 

There wasn’t enough time to find out, his breath catching as Dream felt more alive than before. Rather than a chill touch, he felt hot fingers run down his spine, his light figure settling down between his legs to free him of the tight fabric that only seemed to grow in its strain as he watched. 

It was…

Ethereal.

Angelic. 

As much as his touch burned him with the desire behind imbued in it, it aroused him tenfold. 

Alluring eyes trained onto Techno as his cock was tugged out, his length impressive as it stood tall, twitching at the attention it was given. Dream’s fingers were cold once more, as he began to massage the base of his erection.

Techno would find his nose scrunching up in distaste for the sensation, his cock throbbing nonetheless as he met Dream’s stare. 

A lump forms in his throat. 

He wills it away. 

Dream idly teases his cock with his knuckles now. They’re icy and deliberate in their ghosting of the underside of his cock. 

“There’s no _shame_ in it.” A beat of silence hovers over the two of them. 

Those hazel eyes, brimming with lust, seem to reach a sense of clarity, insinuating the possibility that there might be more beneath the superficial desire of his body. 

“Unless, of course… you’ve realized that it isn’t  _ just _ his body you’re longing for.” 

He’d bring his lips to kiss dutifully at his head, letting it strain, watching Techno as he hardens his gaze, forcing himself to not act a fool in this situation. Still, it’s difficult to keep his composure once the warmth of Dream’s tongue drags a stripe from the bottom to the tip. 

The trail is cold and covers Techno with goosebumps, his answer pushed through tight lips. 

“It  _ is _ just that. Nothing more, nothing less.” He speaks with an edge, snippy and rushed. As if saying it fast enough will make it true. 

“Of course.” Dream looks unamused, glancing off for a moment before sitting up, adjusting his robes to cover himself now. He wasn’t a  _ whore, _ after all, was he? 

Techno found himself tugging at the restraints, Dream scoffing softly, his mood soured.

“That’s why the deal is off.” He’d meet Techno’s gaze one more, a stony expression, empty enough to rival his own. 

“ _ What? _ ” 

“You can’t give me what I want. I don’t want you anymore.” 

Techno, for the first time in a long while, feels something terrible forming at his core.

_ Desperation. _

“ _ Five thousand, six-- eight!  _ I don’t care. I’ll pay it. Name it. I swear.”

Dream looks down at him, almost with  _ pity. _ It makes his stomach flip, lips curling down in bitterness at the feeling. 

“ _ Not everything has a price, Techno. _ ” 

“Then what  _ can _ I give? Tell me.” He hates how pathetic he sounds. Despises how he’s said such a thing to this man of all people. 

Dream looks contemplative for a moment. A serene smile passing over his features, now softer than he seemed before. “Awfully desperate for someone who wants something you’re so scared to give.” 

Crawling back onto Techno, Dream’s lips would grace his own. It was chaste, unforgiving to Techno’s need of them as they pulled away a moment after. It was embarrassing to realize how he had chased them. He’d have to scoff, his self-derision more than enough to bring him back to a normal train of thinking. 

“Wastake, if you believe I’m _scared_ , you’re laughably incorrect.” 

“Prove it then. Let me love you.” 

He’d freeze at the words. Dream would only grow distant yet again, eyes steely and unimpressed with his reaction. The air grew stale as Techno licked his lips, quickly speaking to fill the stretching silence. 

“Untie me then.”   


“ _ No, _ ” Dream’s words came faster than a bullet, his answer was decisive and unwavering. “To let me love you fiercely… would be to let me take control. Your thoughts already seem to be filled with me. Your body, receptive to me, but…” 

A hand would glide over Techno’s chest, trembling fingers resting over his chest. 

“Your  _ heart _ …” 

There was pain written clear as day on his student’s face, his gentle features stiffening and curling in on each other. Despite this, Techno wouldn’t relent. If they were going to do something, it’d be how he wanted it. There were no exceptions. 

This was clear enough to the man resting atop him as well, Dream’s despondency palpable as it loomed over the both of them, causing the man to weigh heavier on his hips in a way that threatened to break him. There was no kind smile any longer, a mask of impassiveness looking right through Techno, lips moving, but not syncing with the words he heard. 

“Mr.Techno…. I’ll make you feel good then if that’s all you want me for.” 

***

The sex, if one could even call it that, was frigid and empty. No passion, no longing, no want. 

Though his hands were free and he was able to touch and feel and squeeze all he wanted… it wasn’t enough. He had come to a stop, jaw clenched tight as he contemplated the weight of his own words. His frustration had reached a tipping point, and like this, he had his doubts he could be satisfied like this. 

“ _ Fine.”  _

The words were as much of a shock to him as they were to Dream, a curious glimmer of liveliness finally returning to the man he had pinned down, still bathed in bundles of silk fabric and jewelry, but now more beautiful than he had been before because of a simple spark of life. 

He’d rise, pushing Techno down onto his back.

There was a thrill to it, and though his arms were not bound this time, he understood the silent trust that had been placed in him not to touch. Not to take what he wants. It would be difficult, but he’d endure it.

_ Not being greedy. _

_ For Dream.  _

It’s slow and sensual now. The flame of passion finally reignited in him. Heat returns to his body once more, his touch searing hot. He kisses and sucks at Techno’s neck, working his way down slowly towards his cock, infatuated with the way he reacts once he finds his professor’s cock. 

Shy licks grow into bolder ones, fingers dancing along the base to tease and coax him to reach climax. Assisted by Dream’s touch and tongue, Techno finds it difficult to hold back, every muscle strained to keep his hips still. 

Splayed fingers hold his hips down as those lips finally go down over his length, the warmth fulfilling. It was enough to melt Techno, his cock pulsing as it reaches the depths of his student’s throat. Their eyes lock and it’s nearly impossible not to cum, a haughty breath escaping through Techno’s nose as he feels himself release, Dream more than happy to swallow every last bit, languid eyes trained on the blonde as he lazily laps up, leaving not a spot unclean. 

His body is bewitching as he rises to straddle Techno once more.

His lips part as he lines himself up on his cock, strands of saliva and cum still delicately hanging between his lips like fine silk threads. 

Techno finds it harder to breathe as he embeds himself down on him, the tightness of his stretching feeling far too good to be just a dream. 

Trembling, it takes every ounce of self-control to not grab him and rail him right then and there. Not to move, not to touch, just to observe and only that. 

It was a gradual build to heftier movements, Dream beginning to bounce himself up and down along his shaft, riding Techno and writhing in delight as he hits his own sweet spots. The sound of skin against skin fills his mind as Techno grunts, his head tipping back as he focuses on all the sensations. 

Dream’s cock idly smacks into his stomach as he curses and whines, Techno only able to watch in a daze. 

This is the most pleasurable sex he’s ever had. 

He twitches and tries to remain still as he watches Dream drain himself of all his stamina on his cock. Techno’s voice is a whisper as he groans out a name that takes him by surprise. 

“ _Fuck,_ _Dream-”_

_ Dream has never been more alive.  _

_ “Say it again, Techno!”  _ His voice is desperate, the demand more like a plea. 

Techno obliges, louder this time. 

“ _ Dream…”  _

It spills from his lips like a prayer. His tongue heavy in his mouth, his throat dry as he shuts his eyes, breathless and burning up. 

Hot sticky lips mingle with his own, their tongues being more than happy to entwine and find solace in each other. 

Open-mouthed kisses are given and taken, sloppy, filled with lust and greed. They needed each other, Dream making it clear enough with his moans as they shared their breaths. 

He’s hasty as he fucks himself to orgasm, the way his body falters and fails him once he’s finally cum leaving him in such an attractive state, even more so as he pushes through the sensitivity to make sure Techno reaches the same end.

Once he’s cum, he realizes just how intense it is, heart hammering in his chest as a wave of dizziness overtakes him. It was difficult to cum without being able to touch him, but once they had tired themselves out, Dream would lean forward, arms wrapping around Techno’s neck. 

It was a sign that touching was now back on the table, Techno’s arms clutching his figure close, his face hiding away into Dream’s neck. Hasty and rough kisses marking up the tender skin as Dream murmured something. He spoke so softly it didn’t reach Techno’s ears until a moment after, stunning him into complete silence. 

It was a question. A question that, when spilled from Dream’s lips, felt like the answer, whatever it may be, could be his salvation, or his downfall. 

“ _ Do you think you could love me?”  _

Techno wakes. 

Sticky boxers and an uncomfortable sweat keeps his hair stuck to the nape of his neck as he sits up in bed, groping around for his glasses to squint at the time. It was well into the early morning, so he’d remove them once more, settling them down on his nightstand once more before holding his head in his hands. 

With his elbows resting on his knees, he’d rub at his eyes, working his fingers along his face, mind machinic as he works through the tumultuous thoughts no man should be forced to have this early in the morning. 

Taking a breath, he’d let it spill from his chest like a waterfall. Strong and impactful, overflowing and nearly enough to make him choke. 

He’d rise and grab his towel, heading off towards the shower. 

It was time to prepare for his day. 


End file.
